Natural skylight is uncontrolled, and the chromaticity of the light provided by the sun may vary considerably. For example, the chromaticity of light provided on an overcast day may be significantly different than the chromaticity of the light provided on a cloudless day. Likewise, the chromaticity of the light may vary considerably depending on the geographical location in which the lighting system is deployed, the month of the year, time of day, environmental factors, and the configuration of the optical system that collects the light.